The Mad Hatter
by SnowFlakeKing
Summary: A new "Alice" arrived. Little did that "Alice" know, he was about to get involved in the Mad Hatter's life. Fem!KurokoxGoM&Kagami Rated:T (for foul language) King - I do not own Kuroko no Basket
1. Interview

Author's note

This is just going to be an introduction on who's who, like again I am super sorry for this not being an actual chapter (you're probably cursing at me through the screen right now). Since tomorrow is friday and there's no school I might be able to get chapter 1 uploaded!

Obviously, I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

The Mad Hatter-Kuroko (i'm not sure if I want Kuroko to be naturally insane or if I want a part of him that is insane that comes out randomly, review and tell me which you prefer p.s. This is not a spoiler this will be informed on the first chapter)

The King of hearts (male version of Queen of Hearts)-Akashi obviously, though it was somewhat hard deciding if he should be the Cheshire Cat or not.

Caterpillar-Murasakibara, instead of him always smoking, he is always eating

March the hare-Kise, March the hare and Kise seem to have a similar personality. Loud, ill mannered, and somewhat the same looks (blond hair). He seems to not like Alice much but still think of him as a friend. Enjoy's Kuroko's tea party.

Cheshire Cat- Aomine. To be honest, Cheshire and Aomine aren't that similar but Cheshire and Aomine was the only characters left that hasn't been chosen yet so this is what happened. Though they both are silly, and mischievous.

The White Rabbit-Midorima. I guess the similarity between Midorima and the white rabbit is that they both like being on time?

Alice- Kagami, once Kagami came every thing in Kuroko's life changed, somewhat similar to Alice changing The Mad Hatter's life.

Please tell me if you agree on disagree on me with this arrangement.

King-Byeeee 3 Also, thank you Yomi14, BabyNightmareLady, Scarletfire16, and Puga-Chan for reviewing than means so much for me 3


	2. Down the Rabbit's Hole

**Urghh I always say this but it's true I am so sorry. I got some reasons why I couldn't/didn't upload, but it would be useless to tell them to you since i'm uploading it now. If you wanted to know, it's just mostly family and school stuff. Oh before i forget, after rereading it i realized that I forgot Momoi! I decided to make Momoi the white queen (from the movie). Hope you're okay with that decision. Now let the story begin! (Kagami is at Japan to meet his aunt.)**

* * *

-kagami only did one thing, and that one thing changed his whole life-

"Kagami! Hurry up, we need to get to the picnic!" "I'm coming." Kagami replied.

 **Arrived**

"I think we're early aunt." Kagami stated. "Oh yeah! Dang it, I forgot it was suppose to be at 6 and not 5" Kagami's aunt replied.

"Kagami, there's a basketball court across the street if you're bored, we'll be waiting for a while."

" Then what will you be doing aunt?" "I don't know, reading?" Kagami's aunt replied. ' _Well I guess could use some solo playing'_ Kagami thought

As Kagami was about to cross the road, he saw a guy with green hair and bunny ears & tail as well as a clock watch and a green toy frog?

 _He must be a cosplayer._ Kagami thought. Plop! The green toy frog fell off of the green haired guy's pocket, but the green haired guy doesn't seem to notice it. Kagami decided to pick it up and give it back to that green haired cosplayer. "Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late! It's not like I wanted to be late or anything though."

Kagami heard the green haired guy murmured. _Wow, he's a tsundere._ Kagami though. Kagami followed after the green haired guy but then lost sight of him for a second, but then found him again, leading directly into a hole.

Kagami was too focused on giving the toy back to him rather than focusing on his surroundings and didn't notice the hole until both him and the Green haired guy fell into the hole. The green haired guy didn't seem to be surprised when he's falling in a rather huge hole with stuff in it? Anyways it was quite suspicious how he's not screaming to death like how Kagami would've but it's not like screaming could save you from falling anyways.

Thinking fast , Kagami grabbed a floating umbrella which makes the falling a bit more slower. A while after that, gravity seemed to change since Kagami was now falling backwards. After falling on the ground, he heard someone murmur "I better not be late!"

 _Probably that tsundere._ Kagami thought. _I better hurry and get out of this unusually big and decorative hole._ Kagami said

* * *

 **Did you enjoy that? I know this is short and rather complicating but it's hard. I got all the image and play in my brain but it's rather difficult to write it out. Also, thanks for all the reviews I got, I didn't think I would get that much!**


	3. Doorknobs

**Oh gosh! How many months has it been since I did a update? I'm soooo sorry! I had the second chapter finished about 3 months ago, but couldn't upload it because I accidently deleted the file! Ooops! Then I got too lazy to redo it and ALMOST decided to give up on the fanfic (because karma is a bitch right now). Just so you know, this chapter is going to be trash, because I don't remember a lot about Alice in Wonderland. BTW right now i'm regretting on making Kuroko a female! Back then, I thought shounen ai was weird, now I find it a bit pleasant (because I found out shounen ai/yaoi fanfics attract a lot of fujoshi fans). Anyways, this is all I could finish from my short winter break. I will try my best! Fighting! BTW, anyone else here who likes kpop? Kuroko no Basket and Alice in Wonderland do not belong to me!**

As Kagami begins to wonder around, he realizes how stupid it was to follow a weird looking man just to give him back a green toy frog. Just then, the voice of the 'cosplayer' was heard.

"No, I shan't be late. Imagine what he's going to do with me…."

The voice was slightly concerned about being unusually late, but sounded more terrified of the result of being late. Kagami, then followed the man's voice.

' _I gotta follow him! If he knows the way in, he gotta know the way out! I can't, and won't stay here!'_

"Ah! I can't be late!" The 'cosplayer' then said again.

Kagami opened medium to small doors to go catch up to the man. As Kagami went through the last small door, he saw a glimpse of the man going into another door covered with curtains. Not caring much about his surroundings, Kagami quickly ran over to the door and tried twisting the doorknob, hoping it would open. Instead of the door opening, the doorknob, instead letted out a groaning pain noise. Kagami faltered backwards and cursed at the talking doorknob.

"Owwwwww", the doorknob groaned.

"Pardon me", said Kagami.

"Oh, it's quite alright, but you did give me quite a turn."

"Well, I followed th-"

"Good one! Doorknob! Turn!"

"Like I was saying, I follo-"

"HAHAHAH. Doorknob! Turn! HAHAHA."

Kagami lost patient and said, "JUST LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKING DOORKNOB! HAVE YOU SEEN A GUY WITH BUNNY EARS"?

"Uh, sorry."

"Now if you don't mind", said Kagami signaling the doorknob to open its mouth.

The doorknob noticed the signal and opened its mouth.

"There he is! I simply must get through!" Kagami said while trying to twist the doorknob to get it open.

"Sorry, you're much too big. Simply impassible." Said the doorknob frowning.

"You mean impossible?"

"No, Impassible! Nothing's impossible!" The doorknob said while laughing.

Kagami then frowned at that.

"Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

"Table?"

A white circular table with three legs came out of nowhere, with a little blue bottle with some unknown liquid inside.

"Oh", Kagami said.

"Read the directions, and directly, you'll be directed in the right direction." Said the doorknob laughing.

"Drink me. Hmm. Better look first, if this one… …."

While Kagami was self whispering on how suspicious the bottle was, the doorknob listened with a frown on its face.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked the doorknob.

"I was just giving myself some good advice, but!" Kagami took a sip of the liquid in the bottle. "Tastes like, umm, cherry tart!"

Kagami got shorter.

He then took another sip, "custard, pineapple"

Kagami looked as if he was one inch, after taking the second sip.

"Roast turkey! Goodness!" Kagami said while balancing the now big blue bottle, trying to balance it, but then dropped it.

"What did I do?!" Said Kagami.

"You almost went out like a candle." Said the doorknob laughing.

"Look! I'm just the right size!" Kagami said, reaching out to the doorknob.

"Woops, hahaha. No use, I forgot to tell you hahahah….. I'm locked! Hahaha."

"Oh no." Kagami frowned, while facepalming.

"But of course, you got the keys so-"

"What keys?"

"Now don't tell me you left it up there." After the doorknob said that, a big key appeared below the table's surface.

"Oh, dear!"

After many failed attempts of trying to get the key, the doorknob made a small golden box appear. Inside the small box was **eat me** cookies.

Kagami then took a bite of a **eat me** cookie. The cookie made Kagami meters taller.

"A little of that went a long way!" Said a laughing doorknob

"Well I don't think it's that funny!" Frowned Kagami.

Kagami let off a dark presence, his eyes looked like he was about to murder that doorknob. Scared half to death, the doorknob gave Kagami another bottle of potion. After drinking the potion, Kagami got smaller and was finally able to get through the door.

 **Sorry for the rushed ending! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
